


Miss the Misery

by Tetraktys



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Flashbacks, Jealousy, Not completely canon compliant, Post-Break Up, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetraktys/pseuds/Tetraktys
Summary: I received several prompts on tumblr, instead of writing a bunch of smut one-shots I prefer to put them all together and create a story, similarly as what I did for Eldarya in Falling.This is a darker, more mature rewrite of Castiel's route in UL. For this purpose I'm using my OC who has a slightly different personality than the basic Candy.The title is inspired by the Halestorm song of the same name which always reminds me Castiel and Candy's break up and sets the tone of the whole fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**3rd September, 10 pm , three years ago**

I walked through the crowded room a little lost, trying to find Castiel amid the number of bodies jumping, dancing, rubbing against each other.

This was the farthest thing from a school party I’d ever seen. I looked at my t-shit and jeans and compared them to every other girl’s outfit. They all looked so sexy and mature, I was in my second year of college but looked like a child.

_Get a grip, Candy! You’re here to surprise your boyfriend, he loves you the way you are._

But I felt so out of place… since Lysander had gone back to the farm things had changed. I knew Castiel felt a little adrift, he was hanging out with new people, trying to re-build his band from scratch. I didn’t know any of them, but I’d had the suspect it was a completely different crowd respect to the one from high school… well, now I had proof.

I looked around the room, two girls where kissing in the middle of a small group of boys who incited and took pictures. Another group of six or seven people was drinking and smoking weed. A couple was hooking up in a corner, the movement of the girl’s hand leaving very little to the imagination.

I was starting to think that surprising him hadn’t been such a great idea after all, was I really in the right place?

Just when I was about to turn on my heels and leave that crazy and, frankly, scary place, I heard a familiar laughter coming from the room ahead of me. Speeding up my peace, I got there and immediately stopped, staring at the scene in front of me like a deer caught in the headlights.

Castiel, a beer in his hand, was sitting on a couch, surrounded by a group of guys and girls, all drinking and having a good time. A girl was sitting right next to him, close, very close, he was smiling at her and she at him, her hand casually resting on his chest.

He wasn’t pushing her away.

Feeling my eyes on him, maybe thanks to that strange connection that we’d always had since the first moment we’d met, he turned his head and our eyes locked.

“Candy?”

I should’ve said something, I should’ve gone to him, anything except for what I did.

I turned around and run away.

* * *

**Present day**

“Candy, you’re a bomb!”

Rosa looked at me from head to toe, taking in my little black dress and knee-high boots, a satisfied smile on her face.

“Long gone are those days where I had to teach you how to dress and what lingerie was,” she faked drying a non-existent tear from her eye, “you’re making me proud.”

“Lingerie and I are very well acquainted these days, I have to admit.”

“I believe you,” she said hooking her arm to mine, making our way inside the Snake Room. “I almost didn’t recognise you the first time I saw you back in town. You look so confident, so… grown up.”

Of course I did. I’d spent the last three years working on myself, turning into a cool, confident and sexy woman. I wasn’t a little girl anymore.

“Nervous?” she asked me, looking at me a little worried.

“Why would I?”

“Well… you haven’t seen Castiel in years, and I know it was a difficult break-up. I’d totally understand if you felt… I don’t know… nauseous?”

“Please,” I rolled my eyes, “there’s nothing to be afraid of. I’m going to enjoy a night of music and dancing with you. And if we run into each other afterwards? I’ll just say hi.”

“You really have changed. I like it.”

I’d never seen the Snake Room so crowded, I knew Castiel was popular but I’d no idea of how much. To be honest, I’d avoided looking up online or asking people for news about him. I had my own life now.

Rosa went to the bar to get us some drinks and I moved towards the middle of the room, trying to find a good enough spot to enjoy the concert.

“Look who’s here,” a voice came from behind me. I didn’t need to turn around to know who it belonged to.

“Talk about changed people,” I smirked, “how are you doing Nath?”

I felt him moving closer to my back, his presence invading my space. Anyone else would’ve found his new attitude intimidating. Not me.

“Better now that you’re here,” he said lightly brushing my naked arm with his hand, “but of course you are. No good little girlfriend would miss her boyfriend’s concert.”

“I’m here to enjoy some music with my friend,” I replied calmly. “Also,” I added turning around and looking at him straight in the eye, “I’m nobody’s girlfriend. And I’m definitely not little nor good.”

I smirked at him, and his eyes run over my body, focusing on my chest and my hips.

My attitude wasn’t the only thing that had changed since high school.

“No, you’re not little,” he said with a smirk matching my own. Then, lowering his head to whisper to my ear, he added, “but I bet you’re very good.”

Before I could reply, the lights turned off and a choir of girly screams signalled that the show was about to start.

Nath disappeared in the crowd and Rosa came holding our drinks. She wasn’t satisfied with the spot I’d found us so, with her typical stronger-than-life attitude, she pushed us in the middle of the crowd, and we found ourselves right in front of the stage.

One after the other, Crowstorm members took their place on the stage and started playing their instruments: first the drums, then the rhythmic guitar, then the bass, and then…

I heard his guitar before I saw him, playing from the backstage. When he got to the stage he was walking backwards so all I could see was his tall, strong figure, and his read hair, a little longer than what they used to be in the past, partially tied at the back of his head.

The crowd was going crazy, I’d seen a few girls with t-shit saying CastieLove and I wasn’t sure if I should be laughing or puking.

He kept playing with his back to the crowd for about a minute, then, when the music got to the highest point, he turned around and… I stopped breathing.

It was him.

The eyes I’d lost myself into so many times.

The eyebrows I remembered being in a constant frown every time he was feeling grumpy, so quite often.

That nose, so perfect and straight, that I always thought made him look like a model, or a prince.

Those lips. His lips. Lips I’d spent hours kissing and tasting. Lips that I knew better than my own.

And his voice.

What really got to me was his voice, so deep and sexy.

He never used to sing for anyone but me in the past, and now he was doing it for everyone else.

My vision got blurred… were those… tears?

_Calm the fuck down Candy. What the hell!_

I shook my head and slowly got my composure back.

After this first emotional moment that I really had no idea where it came from, I finally managed to look at him with detachment and objectivity.

And fuck, he was hotter than ever.

I’d always found him attractive, since the first time I’d met him in Sweet Amoris’ courtyard, I was left speechless the moment my eyes laid on him.

But now, there on that stage, his voice, his looks, his movements… everything of him attracted me, and from the reaction of the dozens of girls in the club, it wasn’t just me. It felt like he was making love with the whole crowd.

It was almost obscene.

And in that moment, when I felt I was about to come just by looking at him, as if our connection had switched on again after so many years, our eyes met.

Or maybe it’d never been off.

It lasted only one second, so brief I almost thought I’d imagined it.

I decided it didn’t matter, I was there to enjoy myself, to dance and get loose, and I did just that, for more than one hour, until the concert was over and the lights went back on.

I was sweaty and hot, and I’d drunk a bit, it was time to go to the toilet.

After I did what I had to, I was just about to head outside to meet with Rosa, when I felt someone stop me, grabbing me by the elbow.

I turned around and found myself face to face with him.

“Hi,” he said looking so cool and composed.

The first word he’d told me in three years.

“Hi, Castiel.” I replied in a similar tone.

“I didn’t know you were back in town.”

Was his tone accusatory?

“Yes, I’m studying my final year at Anteros.”

“You didn’t come back for me, then.”

What the… was he serious?

“Still, you could’ve told me. Sent me a text at least,” he added.

“We haven’t spoken in years, Castiel. Do you think I could just contact you out of nowhere?”

“If you wanted to,” he replied almost bored.

“It takes two to tango, you haven’t exactly kept in touch either.”

I was starting to get annoyed. Our first meeting after years apart started with a fight.

Certain things never change.

“Do you mind if we talk in a more private place,” he said looking around, and I noticed several girls staring at us, trying to figure out if that was a good moment to approach him. One of them was my charming roommate.

“Sure,” I replied following him in a small equipment room. Not before having waved goodbye to Yeleen.

She looked livid.

The room was small and full of cables and other types of musical equipment, we had to lean against a wall just to talk.

“I loved the concert,” I said changing the subject, “you guys are really good, even better than in high school.”

He snorted, “I should hope so, we were beginners at the time.”

“I didn’t know you were so popular we had to hide just to be able to talk.” I smiled, “I’m happy for you.”

“It’s not the fame I care about, I just want to play my music. That’s the only thing I’ve always wanted. You know that.”

I felt a stinging pain pierce my heart. Playing with his band was the only thing he wanted, the reason he hadn’t followed me when I had to move. I knew it very well. His music always came first.

“You never know,” I replied a little more coldly than I wanted to, “people change. I’ve changed.”

He looked at me then, taking in my clothes, my look, my posture.

“Have you?” he asked a little sceptical.

Everyone kept repeating how much I’d changed, how could he be the one not noticing it? He, who knew me better than anyone else.

Or maybe… exactly because he knew me so well.

I looked around a little uneasy.

“Am I boring you?”

“Of course not, it’s just that I came with someone.”

He stiffened, “someone?”

“Yes, Rosa. She must be wondering where I am.”

Looking around the corner, he noticed that most people had left, and motioned for me to follow him.

“Well, it was nice to see you again,” he said with not much conviction. “Take care.”

The coldness of his tone, he always was one to hold a grudge.

And, I didn’t want to admit it, but this meeting had unnerved me more than I’d expected. That’s why I smirked and said, “Don’t worry Castiel, I’m sure we will see each other again.”

I winked at him and left him there, happy I’d shown him this encounter had left me unfazed.

“I bet we will, little girl.”

I stopped mid-movement, frozen on the spot. Damn I’d almost won this round.

It was time to leave asap.

Luckily, rescue came in the form of a drunk Rosa, who started teasing him senselessly. See Castiel? I was different. The old me would have felt completely mortified, now I just laughed at the situation. Even when Rosa started jabbering on how the two of us were the perfect couple and should get back together, completely embarrassing him in front of a bunch of groupies, I just winked at him and took her away.

But when I went back to campus, I couldn’t help reliving the night in my mind.

He shouldn’t have affected me the way he had. I was over him. I had been for a long time.

_I don’t care. I don’t care. I don’t care._

I kept repeating in my mind the whole way home.

And I hoped that if I repeated it enough times, it might eventually become true.


	2. Chapter 2

**3** ** rd ** ** September, 10:30 pm , three years ago**

I was running across the park when I felt someone stop me, grabbing me by the arm.

“Dammit Candy!” he shouted panting. “Stop for fuck’s sake!”

“Let me go, Castiel.” I replied trying to free myself from his grasp.

“No, stop it! Explain to me why you are running! Why are you here? What’s wrong?”

“Everything!” I cried out finally done fighting, ready to shout all my rage at him. “Everything is wrong! What was that, Castiel? I came to surprise you, I thought you would be happy, and I find you in… I don’t even know what that was because it wasn’t a normal party. And your ‘new friends’? They definitely look friendly enough!”

“If you’re talking about the girl sitting next to me, I just met her, I don’t even know her name.”

“You never used to let strangers touch you before,” I said wounded.

“You came in right when she’d put her hand on my chest, I was about to push her away, it was just bad timing. Do you really think I would do something like this you? To us?” he asked as if he couldn’t believe I would doubt him.

“Yes… No… I don’t know Castiel, I feel like I don’t know you anymore. This is not you. Those people, that place… is not you!”

“Maybe you don’t know me anymore because you stopped trying.”

“I’m here, am I not?” I said opening my arms.

“Now, yes. But when was the last time you were focused on us instead of your new life?”

“And when was the last time you did it? Answer this simple question Castiel: are you ever going to leave this town and join me?”

He didn’t reply and we just looked at each other for a few long seconds.

“That’s what I thought.”

“I guess…” he whispered. “I guess there’s nothing else to say.”

And right then and there my heart broke in thousands tiny pieces.

“I guess not.”

I turned around and walked away.

This time he didn’t try to stop me.

* * *

**Present day**

“You’re definitely close to perfection,” he said leaving me speechless.

Laying one hand on my cheek, his thumb came to my lower lip, caressing it gently. The way he was looking at me, with so much longing and earnest emotion, made me realise something.

My modern art history professor wanted to fuck me.

I stared at him curious. Mr Zaidi was hot, no doubt about that. There was nothing boyish about him, he was a proper man, and his confident, mature air combined with his charm and good looks had been the downfall of more than a few students in our class. Not that he seemed interested though, there’d never been any rumours about him, he was always extremely professional.

Yet… he wanted _me_.

I had to admit, I was more than a little flattered.

So… was I game?

In the past three years I’d dated a little but not that much. What I enjoyed was the game, the chase, the flirt, afterwards I easily got bored. I got off on the power play, it was the knowledge of being desired that actually turned me on, but I didn’t have much interest in giving myself to someone.

The few times it had happened, it’d been because the situation was intriguing enough and, well, I was horny, but it never lasted long.

Now I had to be careful. Capturing my professor’s attention was definitely an ego boost, but he was still my professor, I shouldn’t fuck this up.

I was really tempted though.

Without breaking eye-contact I wetted my lips, ‘accidentally’ touching his thumb with the tip of my tongue, and I saw his eyes turn really dark.

I wasn’t sure what he was about to do, or how far I wanted to push him before backing off, because we got interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

“…I’m sorry to interrupt. I thought it was open.”

I took a step back immediately, shocked to find Castiel looking at us with an unperturbed expression.

“You’re just in time, I’m closing in ten minutes,” I replied with the most fake, seemingly relaxed smile I could muster.

“Excuse me,” Rayan said getting out of his own stupor. “I’m leaving, goodnight see you in class, miss.”

“Miss?” Castiel said raising an eyebrow as soon as Rayan left the café. “Class? Was that one of your professors?” he asked coming to seat at a barstool.

“Mmm… maybe?” I replied smirking. “Yes, he’s my modern art history professor, he was helping me move the tables inside.”

“… how nice of him.”

I could detect a drop of sarcasm in his tone, but I let it go, I didn’t owe him any explanation.

“What can I get you? And, how come you’re here? Did you know I work here?”

“A coffee and no, actually I was on my way to rehearsal when I saw you by the window and I thought to stop and say hi. Also, I really need a coffee.”

I bet he did. It was almost 10pm he was probably going to spend most of the night playing.

“Isn’t it a little late to rehearse?” I asked turning my back to him while preparing the coffee. I could feel his eyes on me, studying all my movements.

“I was busy the whole day catching up with the classes I missed since the start of the academic year.”

That made me pause. He explained that he was enrolled in a musicology degree here at Anteros. When did that happen?

When I last saw him, about three years ago, he’d had no intention to ever attend university. We’d talked so many times about his plans for the future, I felt like he was wasting himself away. I supported him and his dream but begged him to consider doing something while he figured things out with his music, so many fights and useless discussions.

And now? His band was a huge success, he was about to graduate and was surrounded by enamoured fans everywhere he went.

Did he need to get rid of me to get his life on track?

“I’m happy you seem to have it all figured out” I replied as I handed him the coffee, with what I hoped was a sweet smile and not a bitter sneer.

He took a sip eying me dubiously, then he placed the cup on the counter and spoke with a surprised tone in his voice.

“This… is actually good.”

“What? Were you expecting it would suck?” I asked rolling my eyes.

“No…? Well, I guess you have a plan B if things don’t work out with your degree.”

“Mph…”

“Maybe I’ll even put a good rate on the café’s webpage,” he smirked.

Why was he talking to me so easily, even joking, as if we were old friends? As if nothing major or traumatic had happened between us? I was supposed to act as the cool, aloof one. I was supposed to appear as the mature, collected woman who had never spared a single thought about him since our breakup.

He was supposed to be the one with his heart in turmoil.

I was trying to figure out how to reply to him, when the door opened again.

“What the…” Nath said surprised when he saw Castiel sitting in the otherwise empty café. “Here I was planning on sitting down for a coffee, I guess I’ll go somewhere else.”

“I knew I should’ve left earlier, this place definitely attracts a bad crowd.”

Nath and Castiel looked as if they wanted to rip each other’s throat.

It’d been years since I’d seen them at it, and I hadn’t really missed it.

“I’m surprised to find the local starlet here, I though that this was a sleazy place for high school kids.”

“How nice for the ‘sleazy place’s’ waitress,” I pointedly replied to Nath.

“In any case this place is not nearly as sleazy as the ones where you usually hang out,” Castiel said unphased. “We know that wherever you find junkies, you’ll find Natha…”

Nathaniel showed the table between them towards Castiel, I gasped in surprise and rushed to their side of the counter.

“Careful what you say,” Nath was trembling in anger.

“Otherwise what?”

“Enough, stop!” I cried out. “This is my workplace. You either sit down and order something to drink or you both leave.”

“She’s right,” Castiel replied cool, as if nothing was happening, “we’re going to scare the costumers away.”

“I don’t give a da…”

“I said let’s go.” He said standing up, “If you want to talk, we’ll do it elsewhere, not here.”

He was… pretty impressive.

Nath bit his lip and walked out of the café without looking back.

“Was he coming to see you?” Castiel asked me in a somewhat accusatory tone.

“I don’t know, why?”

“In any case follow my advice, he’s not the best person to hang out with.”

I felt my blood boil into my veins.

“Why? Because of his reputation? Or because he’s showing a bit of interest in me?” I asked, unable to hide my building anger. “Because if it’s the first, I should probably remind you that people used to say the same thing about you back in high school. If it’s the second, well, you don’t own me Castiel, you haven’t in a long time. I can hang out with whomever I want.”

A few seconds went by where we just looked at each other. I was so angry and completely upset, he looked like the posterchild of boredom and coldness. And I wanted to slap him, attack him, just to get a reaction, any reaction out of hin.

“Fine,” he finally said, only his clenched fists betraying his feelings. “If this is how you feel, I won’t bother you any longer. I have to go anyway.”

Fuck! Fuck him! Fuck everything!

What was I expecting? He didn’t care and never had!

At one point, maybe… he used to be so hot and warm, we fought all the time, but at least we never hid what we felt. This new, mature and collected behaviour of his… I hated it.

I let myself fall to the floor as soon as he left the building.

Enough!

I’d seen him twice now, and twice the meeting had left me upset and unhinged, and him completely unfazed.

I wasn’t going to let him run the show anymore, I wasn’t going to keep pretending we were friendly old acquaintances. I was done with this fake politeness.

I was done with this bullshit.

It was war.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, this wasn’t awkward at all.

I looked around the table making a mental note of the situation. We were at the beach, officially attending the surfing competition and unofficially celebrating Rosa’s happy news. She was feeling tired though and had just left, leaving me in a somewhat tricky spot.

On one side there were Alexy and Morgan relentlessly teasing Hyun, who was throwing longing and pitiful stares at me. I so wasn’t going there, Hyun was a pure soul and I didn’t want to be the one tarnishing it. As fun as it might’ve been.

In front of me prof Zaidi, or Rayan as he’d asked me to call him, was sexily drinking one of the non-alcoholic beverage he’d bought for us. A drop of amber liquid fell on his chin, and I started picturing what he would do if I just leaned forward and licked it off him. I knew he would probably appreciate the gesture in private, but we were not alone.

Castiel and Nath were sitting at the other hand of the table, strangely behaving as mature and collected people. Remembering how things were about to go down the last time they’d met, I was a little surprised. They were about to beat each other at the Cosy Bear. Even more surprisingly Cas had been the one to diffuse the situation, when instead he would’ve been the one to throw the first punch in high school. This new, mature version of him was so infuriating, nothing ever seemed to get a rise out of him.

After that day, where I’d sworn I’d never again let him affect me in any way, while at the same time I’d bring him to his knees regretting the day he’d met me, we’d un into each other only a couple of times at the university. Both times I’d either pretended not seeing him or brushed him off very quickly. This time though, we’d been forced to spend the night together with our friends, and I wasn’t sure the “ignore him” tactic was having any effect whatsoever. He looked completely unperturbed.

“Castiel, I think there’s a girl or two over there who’d like a private concert… in their bedroom, if you see what I mean.” Alexy suddenly said laughing, Morgan elbowed him while glancing over at me. Alexy gave me an apologetic look from the other hand of the table. I answered with a smile, even though I was gritting my teeth.

“What luck, I have my guitar in the car!” With that Castiel got up right away to get it, while I felt my blood run cold in my veins.

“Well, I think I’m going to enjoy the peace and quiet of the beach and get some fresh air if anyone wants to join me.” Nath said immediately afterwards, staring at me while leaving the table.

What the hell was I going to do now?

The smart thing was to either call it a night or follow Priya to the dance floor and have some innocent fun with my friend.

_That fucking jerk has gone serenading some random groupies._

Being smart was overrated.

“Candy, please save me!” Hyun cried out, as Alexy and Morgan dragged him towards the sea. Mmm… tempting, but not tempting enough.

I was left alone at the table with Rayan, whose stare was burning into mine with clear intentions.

_They must be throwing themselves at him right at this moment._

I looked around the crowded beach, I didn’t want to be smart in this precise moment, but I also wasn’t stupid. I wished my professor goodnight and headed towards the beach.

_All men are dogs, none would pass on the chance of a threesome. _

_He didn’t use to be one, though. There was a time where he looked only at me_. A pitiful voice whispered inside my head.

Those time were gone.

“Candy, you came.”

I found Nath in an isolated corner of the beach and sat next to him.

“I was also in the mood to enjoy some quiet time.”

He looked at me dubious, and I started chewing my lip slightly nervous, hoping he wouldn’t notice the turmoil raging inside me.

“Don’t do that,” he said with his eyes fixed on my lips.

“What?” I asked pouting a little.

“Are you trying to turn me on or are you really just that oblivious?”

“You must know there’s nothing naïf or oblivious about me.”

“Well, in that case…”

I cut him off in the middle of whatever he was going to say. Scooting closer, I grabbed his head and pushed it down towards mine, attacking his lips with feverish fervour.

He froze at first, completely shocked, but very quickly got the hangs of what was happening and his hands went to my hips, pushing me much closer to his body. All my soft parts pressed against his hard ones.

I knew he would be game, but I was a little surprised by how quickly he’d jumped to the chance. _You’re making out with the stuck-up student body president_, the usual annoying voice whispered in my mind, but it was easy to ignore her this time, there was very little of the annoying, rule-abiding, bookish overachiever left in him. We’d both changed for the better.

I moved one hand under his t-shirt, lightly grazing the hard planes of his abs with my nails. A hoarse moan escaped his lips, proving that he was rather enjoying the attention. So much so, that ten seconds later I found myself lying on my back, his body pressing me in the wet sand.

“I know why you’re doing this,” he said to my ear while his hand slipped under my top. “Don’t worry, I’m not mad,” he quickly added when he felt my body stiffen at his words. His other hand came to my chin, forcing me to stare into his eyes. “But I do have my pride. I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you forget you ever even met that asshole.”

I tried to object, to say that wasn’t at al the reason why I’d come to him, but his lips crushed on mine again, completely taking my breath away. One moment later, my top had been pushed up and my sarong had been untied, so the only thing left to hide me from his hungry stare was my skimpy bikini. He seemed to appreciate the view, because his hands found my breasts immediately.

“You don’t know how many times I’ve dreamed of these,” he said as with one hand he grabbed and fondled one breast, while his lips found the other one, his tongue creating a hot trail from its side up to my nipple.

He arranged himself better between my legs, so that now his jeans-clad length was pressing insistently against my core, each movement creating the most perfect friction that was making me lose my mind completely.

I was wet, and the sea drenching us with its waves was only part of the reason.

Nath moved one cup of my bikini top to the side, and took most of my breast in his mouth, sucking, while his tongue kept its attacks on my nipple, and I couldn’t help but moan, my fingers grabbing his hair, pushing him even closer.

And while his hand started creeping lower, and lower, almost reaching the hem of my bottom, he said, “Could he make you feel as good as I do?”

That felt like a cold shower had suddenly extinguished all the heat of the moment.

What an idiot, I was here because I didn’t want to think, why the hell would he say something like that.

I grabbed his wrist, stopping his hand from moving even further down and pushed him off him.

“You’re such an asshole,” I grunted, as I fixed my clothes.

He looked at me with an expression that was something between disappointment and satisfaction, I had no idea what the hell he was aiming at. Piss me off? Well, good for him, mission accomplished.

He just laid there, touching his fingers to his mouth, the taste of my skin still on his lips, and gave me one of his new lopsided devilish smiles, “I’m sorry you got tired of playing, I was rather enjoying myself. Here, let me walk you back to the bus stop.”

I wanted to tell him that there was no need, that I really didn’t want to be around him in that moment, or ever again probably. But he jumped up, and put an arm around my shoulders whispering to my ear, “that’s fine, I waited a long time for this, I don’t mind waiting a little more. And if the main course is as good as the starter…”

His husky voice and his breath on my neck sent shivers down my spine. “Also, when I make you mine, I prefer to have your undivided attention.”

Make me his? Big words for what was essentially just a rebound fuck.

“I’m nobody’s, Nath.”

And I really believed it, until the moment we walked in front of a bonfire and saw Castiel sitting there alone, playing his guitar. No sign of groupies around.

Nath’s hold on my shoulders tightened the moment Castiel’s eyes came up and rested on us.

I tried to push Nath away, but he didn’t budge, and Castiel sent our way only a bored and slightly disgusted look.

Not even seeing me in Nath’s arms, coming from what clearly looked and was a hook-up, was affecting him? I was about to roll in despair when I noticed that his mask of coldness and disinterest didn’t extend to his hands that, knuckles white, were gripping the guitar as if they wanted to crush it.

Should I’ve felt happy? Triumphant even, that as much as he tried to hide it, I still affected him at least a bit? I felt mostly empty.

“Well, that was fun,” Nath said as we made it to the bus stop, and I thought he was only partially talking about our nocturnal activities. I bet seeing Castiel’s controlled rage was as much a turn on for him as I had been.

I barely said bye and left him there on the sidewalk, as I found a seat on the bus. I really had no mental and physical strength left to deal with him and his twisted smugness this night.

I rested my head against the cold window and let the bus lull me into an agitated sleep.


End file.
